Once upon a Time
by FadingButterfly
Summary: Der junge Rabastan Lestrange verbringt seine Ferien mit seiner langjährigen, guten Freundin Natasha Danes. Doch diese Ferien sollen eine Wendung ihrer Freundschaft bringen.R&R plz!


Draußen fiel, wie in den letzten Tagen auch schon, Schnee und bedeckte den gefrorenen Boden, ließ ihn herrlich glitzern. Ein blondes, 17-Jähriges Mädchen saß an ihrem Fenster und beobachtete das Schauspiel mit leicht gelangweilter Miene. Seit Tagen bot sich ihr kein anderer Anblick, seit Tagen saß sie zu Hause fest ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Ihre Freunde waren so ziemlich alle irgendwo hingefahren und hatten sie hier allein zurück gelassen. Allein durfte Natasha nicht raus, ihre Mutter machte stets Sorgen um den Blondschopf, obwohl dieser ihr immer wieder erklärte, allein auf sich aufpassen zu können. Aber wie jede Mutter ignorierte sie das perfekt und so blieb Tasha nichts anderes übrig, als hier in ihrem Zimmer zu versauern. Sie seufzte leise, stand auf und wollte gerade zu ihrem Bett gehen, als sie jemanden durch das Schneegestöber auf das Haus zukommen sah. Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. Soweit sie wusste, erwarteten ihre Eltern keinen Besuch und es gab eigentlich nichts in der Nähe, wo die Person hätte herkommen oder hingehen könnte. Nur Sekunden später klatschte ein Schneeball an das Fenster und die Blonde zuckte kurz zusammen, als auch schon der nächste Eisklumpen an die Scheibe prallte. Zögernd öffnete sie das Fenster, sah hinaus. Ihre Miene erhellte sich, als sie den jungen Lestrange erkannte. Mit dem Dunkelhaarigen hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet, allerdings entsprach sein Auftauchen doch ihrer Vorstellung einer Abwechslung. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung deutete sie ihm an zu warten, woraufhin Rabastan kurz nickte. Natasha schloss den Fensterladen wieder, ging zu ihrem Schrank um sich umzuziehen. Zwischendurch horchte sie in die Stille des Hauses hinein, ob sich ihr Vater möglicherweise ankündigte, denn den konnte sie jetzt am Allerwenigsten gebrauchen. Er war von Anfang an gegen die Freundschaft der Beiden gewesen und hatte Tasha dies auch ganz deutlich gezeigt. Aber das war ihr sowieso egal. Das Haus blieb weiter still, also zog sich Tasha fertig an, lief nach unten und zog sich ihre Schuhe an. In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie ihr Vater sich schwerfällig vom Sessel im Wohnzimmer erhob. „Natasha? Bist du das?" Die Blonde sog die Luft ein, öffnete schnell die Tür und warf sie hastig wieder zu, als sie draußen war, rannte auf den Lestrange zu und packte ihn ohne Umschweife an der Hand, zog ihn mit sich. Hinter sich konnte sie ihren Vater poltern hören, sie auffordernd, zurück zu kommen, aber wann hatte sie das letzte Mal auf den alten Mann gehört?

Die Blonde lief ein Stück weiter, Stan noch immer hinter sich herziehend. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, kam sie wieder zum Stehen, atmete tief durch. „Hey…", war erst Mal alles, was sie heraus brachte. Der junge Magier war so überrascht von der Aktion gewesen, dass er sich erst wieder fangen musste, ehe er registrieren konnte, was sie gesagt hatte. Als es dann endlich angekommen war, erwiderte er ihr Hey unter tiefen Atemzügen. Die kalte Luft schmerzte leicht in ihren Lungen, was Beide aber nicht sonderlich wahrnahmen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was er gegen mich hat..", meinte Stan schließlich, als sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Das weiß ich auch nicht..", erwiderte die Blonde und schüttelte ihren Kopf, musste dann leise lachen. Nein, eigentlich wusste sie wirklich nicht, was er gegen ihn hatte. Vielleicht einfach nur, weil er ein Junge war und er Natasha beschützen wollte oder irgendwie so was. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde oder so aber…" Das Mädchen legte den Kopf leicht schräg, blickte Stan aus ihren braunen, großen Augen, die fast schon kindlich wirkten, fragend an. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen, die sich als durchaus wärmend entpuppten, warf kurz ein Blick in Richtung Haus, da sie fast schon befürchtete, dass ihr Vater sogleich um die Ecke kommen würde. Aber es blieb still und Natasha wand sich wieder mit voller Aufmerksamkeit dem Lestrange zu.

„Ach, brauch ich etwa neuerdings einen Grund, um dich für ein paar Stunden aus der Hölle da rauszuholen? Unfassbar.." meinte er mit einem theatralischen Kopfschütteln, bevor er nach ihrem Ärmel griff und nun weiter die Führung durch die völlig ebenen Schneemassen übernahm.

„Mir war langweilig, außerdem mag ich dich irgendwie" meinte er direkt und setzte seine Schritte seltsam zielstrebig in der für ihn noch recht unbekannten Umgebung. „Und stell dir vor, da hat mir eine Stimme in meinem Kopf doch tatsächlich den Vorschlag zugeflüstert, mal auf einen Sprung vorbeizukommen" fuhr er frech grinsend fort, ehe er über die Schulter zurücksah und dem Mädchen einen munteren Blick zuwarf. „Wo gehen wir hin? Es sei denn.. du hast keine Zeit für mich" Schon bei dem Einbezug dieser Möglichkeit schlich sich ein enttäuschtes Funkeln in die Augen des jungen Mannes, dessen Hand noch immer wärmend in der Manteltasche lag, während die andere Natasha nur leicht anklingend hinter sich herzog.

Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von dem Lestrange mitziehen, musste unwillkürlich grinsen, aufgrund seiner Erklärung, weshalb er hier her gekommen war. Zwar hätte sie ihn jetzt am Liebsten nach seiner Definition von 'Mögen' gefragt, um zu sehen, ob es gewisse Übereinstimmungen gab, beließ es jedoch vorerst dabei.

Ihre Schritte, obwohl federleicht gesetzt, hinterließen Spuren in dem gefrorenen Wasser und ließen es unter ihren Füßen leicht knirschen. Als der Junge seine Frage stellte, blickte Tasha zu ihm auf und schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf als er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass sie keine Zeit hat. "Für dich hab ich immer Zeit und selbst wenn ich die nicht hätte, würde ich sie mir nehmen.", erwiderte sie und grinste dabei leicht, wobei jene Aussage sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. "Mir ist das egal wo wir hingegen, entscheide du!"

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ ihren Ärmel wieder los, ließ seine Hand in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden. „Egal, was sagt man dazu…" überlegte er laut, bevor sich kurzzeitig ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht stahl. "Tja, wer die Wahl hat.. Wie wär's mit was Heißem zu trinken? Das wirst du nämlich brauchen" grinste er scheinheilig, bevor er sich seelenruhig wenige Schritte entfernte, im nächsten Moment jedoch blitzschnell in der Hocke war und eine Handvoll Schnee schnappte, kurz mit beiden Händen zusammendrückte und im nächsten Moment übergangslos auf den Blondschopf warf. Der unschuldige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht transformierte in sekundenschnelle zu nahezu kindlicher Frechheit, bevor er gewandt noch zwei Schritte weiter zurücksetzte, jeden Moment auf einen baldigen Gegenschlag gefasst.

Die Blonde hatte gerade antworten wollen, als der Lestrange sich auch schon entfernte und Sekunden später ein Schneeball auf sie zukam. Sie duckte sich noch rechtzeitig, andernfalls hätte sie die Masse direkt ins Gesicht bekommen. „Hey!" Ohne lange zu überlegen, hatte sie auch schon Schnee in der Hand und formte ihn zu einer unförmigen Kugel, warf damit nach dem Lestrange und bückte sich gleich darauf wieder, nahm erneut eine handvoll Schnee und bewegte sich auf den Lestrange zu. Dieser war ihrer ersten Kugel ausgewichen, hatte er ohnehin gewusst, dass ein Gegenschlag nicht ausblieb. Rabastan blieb seelenruhig stehen, als er sah, wie die Blonde auf ihn zuging. „Willst du mir beweisen, dass Mädchen doch werfen können?" Er grinste sie bubenhaft an, während Natasha weiterhin den Schnee in ihrer Hand formte. Allerdings wurde die gefrorene Wassermasse immer kleiner und konnte schon bald keinen nennenswerten Schaden mehr anrichten. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Das Mädchen blieb vor Stan stehen, der sie neugierig aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah. „Nicht?" Ein kindliches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie auch schon um den Gleichaltrigen herumgegangen war, eine neue Ladung Schnee vom Boden hob und in dem Kragen seines Mantels verschwinden ließ. Sie trat aus Sicherheitsgründen ein paar Schritte zurück, hörte den Lestrange leise fluchen, was ihr Grinsen noch breiter werden ließ. Rache war nun mal süß, oder nicht? Rabastan versuchte die kalte Masse aus seinem Mantel zu entfernen, was sich als nicht sonderlich leicht entpuppte. Als er der Meinung war das Gröbste abgeschüttelt zu haben, drehte er sich zu Tasha. „Ich hoffe, du weißt auf was du dich einlässt." Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon aus ihrem unmittelbaren Blickfeld verschwunden, was sie kurz perplex auf die Stelle blicken ließ, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Der junge Lestrange tauchte im selben Moment direkt hinter der Blonden wieder auf. „Aber ich kann es dir auch gerne zeigen." Die 17 Jährige zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr vernahm, schmunzelte dann, als ihr die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst wurde. „Dazu musst du erstmal kommen." Kaum, dass sie den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht und sich gegen ihn gelehnt, mit dem Ziel ihn in den Schnee zu drücken. Freilich war er um einiges stärker als sie, aber sie nutzte den wohl vorhandenen Überraschungseffekt und schaffte es den Dunkelhaarigen nach unten zu drücken. Allerdings fiel sie dabei mit ihm, landete auf dem jungen Magier, konnte sich noch mit den Armen abfangen. Das war so zwar nicht geplant, aber eigentlich hatte sie auch nichts dagegen. Sie lag ja immerhin nicht ganz im Schnee und der Untergrund auf den sie gefallen war, gab zumindest ein wenig Wärme ab. Natürlich war Rabastan mehr als nur überrascht als er so plötzlich im Schnee landete, mit einer weniger verdutzten Natasha auf sich. Er grinste sie schelmisch an, legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, setzte sich auf und zwang sie so sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen. Die Blonde strich sich ein paar Strähnen ihrer Mähne aus dem Gesicht, blickte den Gleichaltrigen aus kindlichen Augen an. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich für einen Moment gefährlich nah, als die Blonde einen kalten Schauer in ihrem Nacken fühlte. Sie verzog das Gesicht leicht, blickte in Rabastans funkelnde Augen. „Du…" Zu mehr kam sie schon gar nicht, denn im nächsten Moment war der Lestrange wieder verschwunden und sie fiel etwas unsanft in den Schnee. Wenige Sekunden später stand Stan wieder neben ihr, grinste sie spitzbübisch an. „Du hast angefangen." „Stimmt gar nicht, du hast angefangen!" Sie setzte sich demonstrativ im Schneidersitz hin, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie setzte einen kindlich beleidigten Blick auf, was dem Dunkelhaarigen ein leises Lachen entlockte. Schon früher hatte sie diesen Blick aufgesetzt wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase lief und das hatte ihm irgendwie immer gefallen. Ihre ganze Art hatte ihm schon immer imponiert, war sie keines dieser Püppchen, die bei jedem bisschen Schmerz oder Schmutz oder Kälte jammerten. Natasha war anders und deshalb mochte er sie so gern. „Dafür geb' ich dir was zu trinken aus." Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus. Tasha blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Das muss aber was Besonderes zu trinken sein." Stan nickte, woraufhin sie gespielt widerwillig seine Hände nahm und mit ihm apparierte.


End file.
